


Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BOTFA fix it, F/M, Gen, Kind of Fix It, M/M, Spoilers for BOTFA, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where is he?” Fili asked aloud, his words hanging cold in the air. </p><p>“It looks empty. I think Azog has fled,” Kili replied, his eyes darting from rock to rock, searching for the Pale Orc.  </p><p>“I don't think so,” Thorin said, his voice harsh and commanding. “Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. Scout only, do not engage. Do you understand?”</p><p>*****<br/>A BOTFA semi- Fix it or BOTFA the way I thought it should have ended, making it more book-canon compliant. It begins when Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin race up to Ravenhill and ends before Thorin's fight with Azog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?

“Where is he?” Fili asked aloud, his words hanging cold in the air. 

“It looks empty. I think Azog has fled,” Kili replied, his eyes darting from rock to rock, searching for the Pale Orc. 

“I don't think so,” Thorin said, his voice harsh and commanding. “Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. Scout only, do not engage. Do you understand?”

The blond prince bowed his head towards his uncle and nodded at his brother to follow him. The two young dwarrows left Thorin and Dwalin behind them, skirting the outcroppings of rocks to where the towers stood. 

Weapons at the ready, Fili and Kili crept towards the doorway, eyes sharp for any signs of Azog or his minions. Fili had a bad feeling, goose bumps running down his spine, despite his heavy coat and mail. There was something in the pit of his stomach that made him want to turn back. 

Despite the nagging doubt, he lead onward, Kili close on his heels. They slipped quietly up a set of roughly hewn stone stairs, on to the main level of the towers. Fili looked down, noting the scuffles on the steps, the scrapes against the entrance. Seven, maybe eight orcs, heavily armed by the grooves in the stone, jockeying to be the first through the doorway. Still something tugged at him, pulling at the edge of his mind, screaming to look deeper. Fili turned to his brother, his heart plummeting like a stone. 

“Stay here, search the lower levels. I've got this.” 

Kili’s eyes widened, but he did as he was told. Fili had an awful feeling that he was never going to see Kili again, but at least he would be safe. There was no way he was going to let his brother die, he would return to stone before he let that happen. At the same time, there was a force driving him forward, making him take each step away from his brother and up the stairs. He couldn't go back.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what lay ahead, Fili ascended towards his destiny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili knew something was up. He could see it in the set of Fili’s shoulders, in the way he breathed. He could always tell when something was wrong with his brother. Often he knew it before Fili himself could . Now was one of those times. The archer watched Fili intently as he moved, noting each motion carefully. He listened carefully, watching for any little movement in the stillness of the tower. 

“Stay here, search the lower levels. I've got this,” Fili murmured to him lowly, as he gazed up the stairs. 

Kili wanted to object, but the look in Fili’s eyes told him to obey. He watched his brother walk away from him and slunk down the stairs below. He moved silently along the lower levels, checking every crevice for signs of life, but he found nothing, no orcs, no scuff marks, not even footprints. Just as he went to return upstairs, he heard it. 

There came clangs and shouts of battle from above. Grunts and groans, a voice he would know anywhere… FILI!

He was running before his mind had even caught up. His heart was screaming, blood pounding in his ears. His sword was drawn long before he even reached the fray, his brother the only thought in his mind. 

Fili was besieged with orcs, and already he was injured, blood running down the side of his face. Kili flung himself at the nearest creature, thrusting and parrying as it came after him. These were no foot soldiers, designed to fight and fall, these were Azog’s best, his hand-picked warriors. The archer battered it back, slicing his opponent’s gut, doubling him over. With one fell swoop, he lopped off the orc’s head, sending the body careening to the floor and over the edge of the tower. No sooner had the first one died, than there was another to take its place. 

Behind him, Fili was entangled in his own deadly dance, blood clouding part of his vision from the first blow the orc had laid on him. His veins were singing with adrenaline, fury flowing out through his skin and into his sword. He hacked and slashed at the creatures that came at him, and then he saw Kili. 

His brother was cutting his way through the orcs, teeth gritted as he beat them back with his sword. Kili had disobeyed him yet again. Fili wanted to be angry, wanted to scream for him to run away, but the anger flooded out of him as quickly as it had formed, leaving behind only a feeling of relief. Relief that he wouldn’t die alone. 

“FILI!”

The blond was caught completely off guard when he heard his name on the air, Thorin’s voice washing over him in powerful waves. He hazarded only a glance, seeing his uncle and Dwalin still standing on the other side of the tower, their faces blurred and vacant. The orcs paused for only a second, glaring at their leader, who as of yet hadn’t joined the fight. 

The Pale Orc stepped forward, yelling down at Thorin and his shield brother. 

“Go!” Fili bellowed as he deflected yet another blow from his attacker. “Run!” 

Thorin and Dwalin took off, and Fili felt the last bit of anxiety drain from his body. His uncle would be safe, able to claim his rightful place as their king. He fought back harder, cleaving any orc that came within the reach of his sword. He would fight until his body gave out, and, Mahal be merciful, he would save Kili in the process. 

Meanwhile, Azog had joined his underlings, flinging himself at Kili with an violence the archer had never seen. It took all his strength simply to hold him back, let alone counter his attacks. He struggled, his boots slipping back against gravel towards the edge of the tower. Kili scrambled for purchase, tried to push back as the Pale Orc grinned in his face. 

The brunet gritted his teeth, his mind flashing images of his mother, Tauriel, Thorin before his eyes. Kili suddenly felt very grateful he was going to die first, because watching Fili go before him would surely kill him. 

But something stopped the orc in his tracks. Azog turned and was knocked to the ground as Dwalin and Thorin burst through the archway full force. Kili took his opportunity and sprang forward, but the ranks of his underlings had closed around the orc commander, giving him the precious few seconds to right himself. Azog came for Thorin like a battering ram, knocking the dwarrow back a few feet. 

Kili launched himself at the nearest orc with renewed vigor, hacking off its arm to the floor. The orc kept fighting back, flinging the heavy flail at him, missing his shoulder by a hair’s breadth. The brunet grunted, plunging his sword down again. He only paused when he heard his brother cry out. 

Fili tried to stop the scream that emitted from his throat, but the pain was too much. The orc’s blow landed on his side, slicing across his hip. He clenched his teeth, fighting through the pain toward the next orc. He had miscounted during his initial observation, there were more than eight, and only four dwarrow, all fighting on top of each other. 

He saw Kili surge forward, fighting to get to him, spurred on by his traitorous yelp. There was blood on his brother’s face, matting his hair, and Fili only hoped it wasn’t his own. 

“Go now,” he yelled once Kili was close enough to hear him. “Get out of here!” 

Kili parried the sword coming at him. “I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you!” 

The brothers fought back to back, cutting and slicing at their attackers, pushing them back towards the stairs. If they could force them back, they could take them on one by one, and then they might have a chance. 

Kili grunted behind him as he took a blow to his shoulder, and Fili sprang forward to defend, his fury pushing him onward. He shoved several orcs towards the staircase, a smug feeling overtaking him as he watched them tumble down the stairs. 

Over the cacophony of battle, a voice cried out, pure and sweet as a bell. 

“KILI!” 

The red-headed elf was standing in the clearing, calling his brother’s name, her arm poised on her bow. 

“TAURIEL!” Kili cried back, swinging his sword at the nearest orc with his uninjured arm. Fili tried as best he could to protect his injured shoulder, ignoring the steady throbbing of his own bleeding side. He reeled around, his eyes falling on Thorin and Dwalin. 

Dwalin was backed against the far wall by three orcs, he was injured, favoring his right arm. They had him completely blocked off from his king, baiting him like an angry bull. 

Thorin and Azog were all alone, circling each other, their blades causing a flurry of sparks as they clashed. Thorin leaped forward, striking the pale orc across his chest, drawing blood to spill down his chest. Azog roared, flinging Thorin back, disarming him and sending his sword spinning off the end of the tower, landing on the ice below. Azog grinned and raised his weapon to land the final blow. 

With a desperate burst of energy, Fili bounded forward, surprising the orc he was fighting, as he stabbed the foul creature through his head. Kili followed suit, slashing and eviscerating his opponent across its stomach. 

The brothers roared as they sprang at Azog, using their bodies to shield Thorin from the blow. They knocked the blade from his grasp, but the Pale Orc flung Fili against the wall, his head bouncing off the stone with a sickening crack. 

The eldest prince slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily. Kili held fast through his tears, giving Thorin the time he needed to get up and arm himself, clutching the orc’s fallen weapon. The orcs that had been fighting Dwalin, now only two of them remaining, rushed over to Thorin, restraining him from reaching his nephews. 

Azog roared, grabbing the archer by the back of his shirt, raising him to his eye level. Kili scrabbled at his hand, trying to get loose. His eyes darting, Kili caught Tauriel’s as she crested the stairs, her blades a blur of motion. He kept her eyes tight in his thoughts as Azog stabbed him over and over with his claw, rending leather and mail, bone and sinew. Blood bubbled over his lips, as the metal hand pierced him again and again. He thought he heard the elf scream as Azog dropped him, and headed for the stairs. 

The ground was a lot softer than he had expected, he thought as he lay there, watching. Tauriel dispatched the last of the remaining orcs on the tower, and rushed to his side. Her hands and breath were soothing as his eyes grew hazy. He tried to smile at her, but couldn’t. He gasped for breath. With his last ounce of strength, he glanced around and reached for Fili’s hand, so close but still so far away from him. He could feel the warmth of her tears as they fell on his face. 

“I belong with my brother,” he rasped, his lungs screaming for air. 

In a last gesture of kindness, Tauriel pulled Fili’s cold hand closer to the archer, so he could grasp it one last time. With his brother beside him, and the elf’s last kiss on his lips, Kili of Durin’s line strode into the halls of his ancestors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so my wonderful Beta Beng for her kind words and friendship.


End file.
